The Pains of the Future
by Inuyasha6
Summary: Inu/Kikyou fic, So all you Kagome fans beware the first chapter. Please read, Ple-ha-hease...*crawls*
1. The end of the beginning

,,,,,,,,,,,,.....,,,,,,,,,,,,, Rated: I had to rate this R because of some of the things I may say or do. It may not be specifically during this chapter but it will in later chapters. ,,,,,,,,,,,,......,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Inuyasha impatiently paces near a tree at the well. "Where is she!? She said she be here by now!" Inuyasha punches the tree and hears a voice coming from the bottom of the well. "Inuyasha! Hurry and help me out!". Inuyasha confusedly peeks over the edge of the well. "H-how'd you know that I was here?". Kagome looks up at him blatantly and seemed to sigh a bit. "Because.you're always there when I'm late, now, less talking and more helping." A small amount of anger arises in Inuyasha but he shrugs it off and jumps down into the well to help her out.  
  
Inuyasha looks her over and sees that she did something with her hair and she smelled nice. "Ahaha! What's the special occasion!?". Kagome is shocked that Inuyasha didn't compliment her and gets angry. "OSUWARI!" Inuyasha falls onto his face and twitched in pain. "I'll climb out myself! ".Kagome angrily grabbed onto a vine and began to climb out. 'I swear.you try and do one nice thing for him and screws it up, not like I'm surprised or anything.' Kagome reaches the top and dusts herself off and begins to walk off toward Kaede's village.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly jumps out from the well and grabs Kagome by the arm and pushes her behind him. "Inuyasha!! What are you-?" . Inuyasha cuts her off by yelling, "Shut up!" and seemed to have been searching franticly for someone in the forest. Kagome stares at his long silvery hair flaring around in the wind. "Show yourself, Naraku! I can smell your foul scent from here!" Kagome is shocked a bit and tucks herself closer into Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha senses danger and quickly turns around to see that an extremely fast jewel shard was speeding for Kagome's heart. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled in fear for her life but was too late, the jewel shard pierces through her and Inuyasha and they begin to fall backward. "Inu.yasha." Kagome uttered as she felt a sharp pain in her heart, the two fall backward onto the grass and Kagome lands on Inuyasha chest.  
  
Inuyasha sits up with one arm around Kagome and one grasping his right shoulder tightly. "Kagome?..KAGOME!?" Inuyasha softly shakes her and he watches painfully at how her limp arm falls to the ground. "...I.NARAKU!!!" Inuyasha swiftly jumps up using speeds he didn't know that he had, he leaps into the air directly for Naraku. Naraku is off balanced not knowing how extremely fast the Hanyou is coming. Naraku seemed to scream out a bit afraid of his death nearing him. "Naraku! DIE!" Inuyasha inverts his arm and claws and thrusts them through Naraku's heart. Almost instantly, Naraku coughs up blood and the two uncontrollably crash through trough trees. Tears flowed from Inuyasha's eyes as he sees his bloodied arm through Naraku's chest and thinking of Kagome non-stop.  
  
The two finally descend off through a large cliff and crash hardly through a bolder. A loud up-roar of pain and sorrow is heard from Inuyasha as large gray smoke cloud forms over the two. Inuyasha looks down on Naraku and sees that his eyes begin to roll into the back of his head and all Naraku could utter was "D-defeated by.by a Hanyou.a d-disgrace.". Naraku body grows limp and Inuyasha finally pulls his arm from his crushed heart and wipes the tears from eyes and begins to walk back toward Kagome's corpse.  
  
Inuyasha walked back for three miles but didn't realize it and couldn't stop thinking of the death of Kagome. When he finally gets back, he sees that Kikyou is hovering over Kagome's body in tears. Inuyasha stopped in his place with no facial expression and tears flowing from his eyes. Before Inuyasha could say anything Kikyou rolls her sleeve up and a blue aura emits from her hand and she places it on Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha screamed out at her "Stop! What are you doing!?" .Kikyou unmovingly continued to proceed with that which she was planning. Inuyasha seemed to want to stop her but he didn't move. A large burst of energy blows Inuyasha back onto the ground and skids on the grass. When he looked back he found that Kagome's corpse had disappeared and there was only Kikyou. "K-Kikyou?" Inuyasha gets to his feet and a large aroma overcomes him and he is shocked at the smell, something he hadn't smelled in a long time. The dead soul insects disappear from Kikyou and Inuyasha finally realizes what she had done.  
  
((--)) This is just one section of part one so be ready for an extremely long and involved story.^^ 


	2. Kikyou An ally?

,,,,,,,,,........,,,,,,,,,  
  
Okay this is my second chapter but keep in mind that this is still only the first part of the story. In part two, you'll realize why I gave it this name.  
  
,,,,,,,,,........,,,,,,,,  
  
Last Chapter.  
  
"Stop!.What are you doing!!?" Inuyasha screams as Kikyou places a hand over Kagome's corpse and emits a blue aura from her palm. Inuyasha seemed to want to stop her but didn't move. A sudden uproar of energy bursts and knocks Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha looks up to see that Kagome's body was gone and Kikyou was seen hovering and her dead soul insects began to fade. Inuyasha finally realizes what she had done.  
  
Continuing chapter.  
Kikyou's body slowly descends to the ground. Kikyou stares into Inuyasha's eyes which are still looking to the spot at which Kagome's body had once been. Inuyasha has a flashback of Kagome's face and the experiences they shared. A tear rolls down his cheek and he realizes that he actually loved her. He falls to his knees still staring at the empty section that was once where Kagome lay.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitch as he hears someone land softly in front of him. He begins to look up but already knows who she was. "Why?.Was it.the only way.?" Inuyasha stands to and wipes a tear from cheek and looks up at Kikyou. "Yes, it is the only thing that could be done. I-" "NO!.it couldn't have been!.I could have.could have.." Inuyasha' s emotions became tangled at the thought of Kikyou standing before him and which she was now human once again. "Kikyou..I just wish that I could have-" Before he could finish Kikyou wraps her arms around him and embraces him, burying herself in his chest. "Inuyasha.. All I want is for us to be happy." Inuyasha's heart seemed to shudder as felt the warmth of Kikyou's body embracing him, the only thing he could think of is Kikyou and why he loved Kagome in the first place.  
  
A light breeze flows by as Inuyasha and Kikyou hold each other, their kimono's flutter in the wind as they embrace. Suddenly, the sky begins to turn black and millions of demons scream out in pain. Inuyasha and Kikyou turn and look over in the direction of broken and fallen over trees. "You killed him.he's finally gone." The screams slowly start to fade and the sky turns back to its normal state. " I was too late..I couldn't." Inuyasha glares back over to the spot at which Kagome died and Kikyou places her hand on his face. Inuyasha looks back to her and realizes something within' himself. "Kikyou.I've always loved you." Kikyou's eyes quivered and a tear of happiness falls from her eye and she pulls him closer and kisses him. A bit shocked, Inuyasha eyes widely open but he doesn't pull back. Holding on to the kiss, he has memories of when Kikyou pinned him to a tree and the arrows sticking out from his chest. Inuyasha thinks to himself 'He's gone.the threat is over..' Kikyou releases the kiss and looks into his eyes and smiles a bit. He smiles back contently and seemed to be over the fact that Kagome was gone and the one he loved is by his side.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou walk back toward Kaede's village and couldn't help but feel a tender happiness within themselves. Kikyou looks over to him and watches as his long silver hair waver in the wind and how his yellow eyes glow as they passed through shadows. "He's so beautiful." She thought to herself as they entered the village. A man nearby drops his hoe and looks at amazement as Kikyou had come back. "LADY KIKYOU HAS RETURNED!!" he yelled at the top of his voice and the people turned and smiled happily. Everyone in the village came out to greet and welcome her back. Inuyasha overhears two men talking in the back of the crowd.  
  
"I think she's still dead.how are we to know she's alive again?"  
  
"Yes, I agree!"  
  
Inuyasha walks over to them angrily rolling his sleeve. "What was that you poor excuse for a human!?" The two men jump up and run away stumbling and bumping into eachother. "Tch.." Inuyasha walks back toward Kikyou and finds that his allies surrounded her. They all seemed to have been angry with her for all the things she had done in the past to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango turns and sees that Inuyasha was behind and walks over to him angrily. "What is the meaning of this Inuyasha!?" Miroku steps back and away from his thought to be enemy and pushes Inuyasha back. "Yes, do explain yourself!" Inuyasha grabs at Miroku's beads that were sealing his Kazaana away. "Wha-What are you doing!?" Inuyasha pulls the beads away and everyone jumps back at first but looks down at Miroku's hand and sees that the cursed hole set by Naraku had disappeared. Shippo sadly looks up to Inuyasha with tears flowing from his eyes and can barely speak. "Wh-Where's Kagome!? Where is she Inuyasha!?"  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,......,,,,,,,,,,, Well, that's it for this chapter..^.^,Sorry for all you Inu/Kag fans. Please tell me what you think. 


	3. The calm before the battle

Last Chapter.  
  
Inuyasha walks over to them angrily rolling his sleeve. "What was that you poor excuse for a human!?" The two men jump up and run away stumbling and bumping into eachother. "Tch.." Inuyasha walks back toward Kikyou and finds that his allies surrounded her. They all seemed to have been angry with her for all the things she had done in the past to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango turns and sees that Inuyasha was behind and walks over to him angrily. "What is the meaning of this Inuyasha!?" Miroku steps back and away from his thought to be enemy and pushes Inuyasha back. "Yes, do explain yourself!" Inuyasha grabs at Miroku's beads that were sealing his Kazaana away. "Wha-What are you doing!?" Inuyasha pulls the beads away and everyone jumps back at first but looks down at Miroku's hand and sees that the cursed hole set by Naraku had disappeared. Shippo sadly looks up to Inuyasha with tears flowing from his eyes and can barely speak. "Wh-Where's Kagome!? Where is she Inuyasha!?"  
  
Continuing Chapter.  
  
Inuyasha smiles at Shippo and looks over to Kikyou. Everyone confusedly stares at the miko and wonders what Inuyasha's reaction meant. "Kagome is.she's dead.". A long moment of silence hovered in the air and the cry of a young demon breaks it. Inuyasha looks down at Shippo who was uncontrollably sobbing and looking down to the ground. Inuyasha began to explain incident but was cut off by the small demon. "Why Inuyasha!?.How could you let her die!? WHY!!?". Shippo hops up and begins to punch at Inuyasha's chest. Feeling his sadness, Inuyasha wraps his arms around him and looks back up to his allies and the other villagers who all had sad expressions, some crying. " Listen, I'll explain inside". Inuyasha looks over to Kikyou who was looking at the sadness on people's face.  
  
Inuyasha walks into Kaede's home holding on to a heart broken Shippo and followed by his allies. Inuyasha sits down and looks up to everyone who were at random spots in the house and sulking. Inuyasha wanted to shed a tear but couldn't. He finally began to speak.  
  
".It happened when she climbed from the well, I tried to protect her but, Naraku he.he killed her before I could do anything.before I could help her."  
  
A sudden flow of tears fell from Inuyasha's eyes, the tears that he were holding back since it happened. Inuyasha felt the little hands of Shippo clinch his shirt even tighter. Inuyasha speaks out emotionally and his voice cracking "I-I'm sorry.". At that moment, Kikyou walks through the doorway and makes her way for her adored hanyou sitting in the corner. Miroku, Kaede, and Sango all turn to her and she seemed to walk in a motion they all recognized everyone saw a vision of Kagome walking and not the miko they've grown to hate. Inuyasha feels her arms wrap around him and his tears slow to a halt, he looks up and into her eyes can do nothing but smile. Shippo feels a second body warm him from behind and he instantly knows the feeling. "Kagome." Shippo's heart soothed and his cries slowly faded.  
  
Everyone in the home began to feel enlightened. The three still standing had a smile across their faces as they watched Kikyou and Inuyasha.  
  
Nearby, Sesshomaru walks and sees the corpse of Naraku embedded into a crashed bolder. "So.my brother has actually defeated the legendary Naraku, but, How? How could he have done such a thing so easily?" Sesshomaru senses that he was close. "Inuyasha.." Sesshomaru looks in the direction of the village and sees broken trees. " He couldn't have done this." Sesshomaru begins to walk toward the village in search of answers, before continuing, he glanced back at Naraku's body and saw Jaken and Rin following closely behind him.  
  
"Come.I have to ask someone something."  
  
"Y-Yes lord, of course!" Jaken replied and watched Rin in disgust as she played hopscotch as her walking behind him.  
  
Sesshomaru is suddenly shoved out of the way and knocked into a tree hardly. Sesshomaru cringed his teeth as he looked over to see that a wolf demon was running toward the village and looking back at him.  
  
"Out of my way!"  
  
Kouga yelled back at him angrily and dashed toward the village. Anger suddenly flares in Sesshomaru and he jumps off the tree and chased after Kouga already far behind. Jaken and Rin are left behind, chasing after the two confusedly.  
  
Kouga finally reached the village and burst through Kaede's door and immediately makes his way for Inuyasha in the corner embracing Kikyou. "INUYASHA!" Kouga angrily stomps over to him and thrusts Kikyou out of the way sending her crashing into a wall. "Kikyou!" Inuyasha looks over to her as she hits the corner. Kouga then lifts Inuyasha by his neck. "Where is she!? Where is Kagome!? I can't smell her scent and that means you must've let her die!" Kouga's eyes began to water but he held back his tears. Inuyasha glared back at Kouga who was lifting him a few inches from the ground by his neck. "Who the hell do you think you are!!?" Inuyasha plants his feet into the wall behind him and thrusts out and cause them to fly and crash through a wall and land outside. A few of the villagers gasp and are shocked that the peacefulness is suddenly broken. Sesshomaru appears from the forest angry at the wolf demon and sees that he's being attacked by Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kouga jump up and jump backward from each other, keeping an eye on each other and Sesshomaru whom had summoned his light whip. Miroku and Sango come running out of the hut and get into position holding their weapons. Kikyou stands up and grabs her bow as she leaves the hut. She stands at a halt to see that Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru all were boasting their weapons and in a triangular position eyeing one another and surrounded by villagers. Kouga sees someone out the corner of his eye. "K-Kagome?.No..she doesn't have her scent." Kouga looks back toward his enemies and concentrated on defeating them both.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,......,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Okay.third chapter..the second half of my project won't come until chapter 5.^^..Continue to reply.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,.......,,,,,,,,,,,, 


	4. Battle

Last Chapter.  
  
. Sesshomaru appears from the forest angry at the wolf demon and sees that he's being attacked by Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kouga jump up and jump backward from each other, keeping an eye on each other and Sesshomaru whom had summoned his light whip. Miroku and Sango come running out of the hut and get into position holding their weapons. Kikyou stands up and grabs her bow as she leaves the hut. She stands at a halt to see that Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru all were boasting their weapons and in a triangular position eyeing one another and surrounded by villagers. Kouga sees someone out the corner of his eye. "K-Kagome?.No..she doesn't have her scent." Kouga looks back toward his enemies and concentrated on defeating them both.  
  
Continuing Chapter...  
  
Inuyasha glared over to Sesshomaru who was boasting his light whip and seemed to be prepared to attack. "What the hell are you so angry about?" Sesshomaru focused his attention to his hated brother. " Why don't you come and find out.hanyou?" Inuyasha sneered at the look Sesshomaru gave him and looked back at Kouga. "Hey!!" Inuyasha looked to Kouga whom was focused on Kikyou. "Kagome.it can't be you." Anger began to burn within Inuyasha as he saw the lustfulness in Kouga's eyes. In a sudden burst of anger, Inuyasha dashes toward Kouga who couldn't focus on his battle. "What the fuck are you lookin' at!?" Coming at full speed, Inuyasha punches Kouga across the face and he falls and skids across the ground causing a dust cloud to form at his path. Inuyasha quickly rebounded on his assault and Sesshomaru follows after the two.  
  
Sango began to chase after the battle only to be stopped by Miroku. "Miroku!? What are you doing!?" Sango yelled back to him as she smacks his hand away. "Listen, this is not our fight." Sango's anger slowly faded from her and as she began to understand. "Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango turn to see that Kikyou had quickly followed the battle holding her bow and her quiver attached to her.  
  
Back at the battle scenes, Kouga is sliding and rebounds by jumping to a tree and thrusting straight for Inuyasha. He is caught off guard by the attack and is shoulder thrusted in the chest, causing them both to hit the ground. Sesshomaru jumps up into the air and attempts to cut the two in half with his whip but the two dash off in two different directions, dodging his attack. Inuyasha doesn't wait for the smoke to clear and makes his way toward Sesshomaru. He senses him coming and whips him back to the ground with his weapon. Sesshomaru then looks above him to see that Kouga was attempting to attack him also. He nearly dodges the kick from the young wolf demon. "You're just as sorry as that hanyou." Sesshomaru slashes down Kouga's back with his claws and knocks him not too far from where Inuyasha lay. The two jump to their feet and angrily glare at Sesshomaru, not noticing that they were both attacking.  
  
"Is this all you two have?.Pathetic." Sesshomaru's attention is caught by something and he turns to see that a powerful arrow was headed for him. Using his emense speed, he runs to the side and stops to see if the two headstrong warriors were to be hit by the attack. Inuyasha quickly moves from danger and Kouga stands in its way. "I can't believe you two wimps.its just a arrow!" Kouga glares at the arrow that was speeding toward him, glowing an emense blue aura. 'Oh.so its that of a miko is it?" Kouga holds his hand outward, attempting to block it with his hand. "Ahhhhhh!" Kouga feels the arrow get close to his hand and it began to burn through his skin, and he quickly pulls his hand and self from the powerful arrows path. The three battlers stare as the arrow crashes through several trees before finally sticking. Kouga stared in amazement as he looks back toward the arrows wielder. Inuyasha thought to himself that her arrows have gotten even stronger since the incident of her absorbing Kagome.  
  
The three look back to Kikyou whom was still holding out her bow and beginning to grab another from her quiver. Kouga sneers at her and looks down at his palm, which were still black and smoke emitting from it. "How could a miko wield such a power?" Kouga and Inuyasha look over to Sesshomaru who was again, attacking them both with the whip. "Basterd!" Inuyasha and Kouga jump off in two separate directions and dive down on Sesshomaru attacking. Sesshomaru fends off their attack by blocking them with his claws simultaneously. Kikyou began to shoot another one of her arrows but couldn't focus long enough to get a good look at whom to fire at. Sesshomaru continued to back away blocking off their attack and notice that they've reached an open area in the forest and jumps back far enough to get from their reach. Kouga, nearly out of breath, looked over to Inuyasha out the corner of his eye. " You've gotten better since the last time I whipped you're ass, so tell me, who the hell is this guy?" Inuyasha smirked and continued to glare at Sesshomaru who was preparing his next move. "He's my brother, who's only after power and his own selfish gain, just shut up and fight." Inuyasha unsheathes his famed sword, Tetsusaiga, and prepared himself to attack Sesshomaru. Kouga began to jump but was cut of by the hanyou who were already in the air and looking down at him. "If I recall, I was the one who whipped YOU'RE ass!"  
  
Kouga laughed a bit and licks one of his fangs, glaring back to Sesshomaru. " Same old dog boy." Kouga quickly began to dash at Sesshomaru, knowing that Inuyasha was attacking him from the air.  
  
Kikyou were chasing after the battle and comes across a young girl yelling from the distance. "Sesshomaruuuu!?" Kikyou stops and walks toward the girl whom was lost in the forest. Rin gets startled and hides behind a tree. "Its okay, now, Who were you looking for young girl?" Kikyou knelt down to a knee, hoping to soften the outlook that Rin had upon her. Rin peaks out from behind a tree to see the beautiful miko and is comforted. She happily comes from behind the tree and looks up to her with a smile. "Have you seen somebody named Sesshomaru?" Kikyou forces a smile at her. "Yes, but you'll have to stay here for now." Kikyou got to her feet and started to walk back toward the battle. "You'll tell us immediately Miko!" Jaken comes out from his hiding spot and angrily runs toward Kikyou holding out his staff. Kikyou grabs the staff from the short servant and holds it away from him. "H-hey! You give that back this instant! Y-you wench!" Kikyou simply thwaps him across the head and knocks him to the ground. Rin laughs happily behind them.  
  
"Sesshomaru!!"  
  
A loud scream is heard coming from the distance. Something catches Kikyou's eye and she looks up into the sky to see that Inuyasha was slashing downward using his most powerful technique.  
  
Miroku and Sango were beginning to head into the forest, riding Kirara. 'I don't know what made me let her talk me into this." Miroku let out a small sigh and looks up and sees Inuyasha hovering and had yelled the name of the Wind Scar. "Halt!" Sango stops Kirara and looked on astonished at Inuyasha. "But he's-!" Miroku cuts her off just as amazed at what Inuyasha had fail to realize. "He's right over the well!!  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,.....,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Okay, I'm trying not to get excited too much myself, please review and keep on supporting, I wanna know what happens next myself.^^..Mwahahahaha!* teases his readers *  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,.....,,,,,,,,,,, 


	5. Time and Anguish

Last chapter..  
  
Miroku and Sango were beginning to head into the forest, riding Kirara. 'I don't know what made me let her talk me into this." Miroku let out a small sigh and looks up and sees Inuyasha hovering and had yelled the name of the Wind Scar. "Halt!" Sango stops Kirara and looked on astonished at Inuyasha. "But he's-!" Miroku cuts her off just as amazed at what Inuyasha had fail to realize. "He's right over the well!!  
  
Continuing chapter.  
  
BAKURYUU HAA! Inuyasha swings the Tetsusaiga and an immense amount of energy flowed from it and swiftly made his way down on Sesshomaru. "Fool." Sesshomaru nearly dodges the wind cutting attack and looked back at it out of the corner of his eye. A large amount of fear arose in Inuyasha as he began to descend and watch as the energy sink into the well. Kouga braced himself for an explosion but was surprised by the fact that there was no sound or even a trace of damage left behind it. "Tch.you're weaker than I thought hanyou!" Kouga's voice loudly echoed throughout the forest. The three suddenly stop any type of their movements and look around at the forest suspiciously. "Wha.?" Inuyasha saw Miroku and Sango riding Kirara and making his way toward him. "Just great.a rescue team.." Inuyasha turned and the sound of his foot crushing a small plant echoed even louder than when Kouga yelled a few seconds before.  
  
Nearby, Kikyou heard the exaggerated sounds and seemed to know exactly the issue at hand. She then held her hand out to Rin motioning for her not to follow. Rin nodded her head in assurance and decided to stay in her spot with the imp, who was rubbing the giant knot on the back of his head and confused by the happenings.  
  
Kirara lands next to Inuyasha and Miroku jumps off holding his staff, and observing the area. He plants his staff into the ground and the sounds of clashing rings rang loudly throughout the forest. "AHHHH!" Inuyasha falls to his knees grasping his ears tightly from the noise. Sango kneels down and puts her hand on his back 'His ears are too sensitive..' She thought to herself, knowing speaking aloud would only make his situation worse. Sesshomaru and Kouga stood motionless and keeping all say to themselves. Kouga took his eyes away from Inuyasha and the others and glared over into the distance. 'Its her.No! It can't be.' The exaggerated sound of footsteps grew louder and louder as she neared them. Inuyasha hands trembled as he stood to his feet and released his ears. 'Kikyou.' Kikyou's walk slowly turned into her sprinting as fast as she could toward him. "INUYASHA!" He withstood the pain as he watched the concern in her face. Inuyasha holds his arms out to halt her and ask her why she was she so concerned but was shocked to see that she wrapped her arms around him as soon as she had gotten close. Inuyasha embraced her as tears began to roll down her face.  
  
The ground suddenly began to shake and rumble and Sesshomaru jumps away from the well, sensing a large amount of danger coming from it. Kouga looked on with amazement as the wooden gate surrounding it crumbled and dissolved and a black aura shot out and split the sky.  
  
Back at the village, people gasped at the large amount of black light emitting from the forest.  
  
"It 'tis the bowels of hell! Hurry! We must escape for our own lives are at hand!"  
  
The male villager scrambled back into his hut to warn his family as the rest of the village followed his lead and fled as well. Shippo jumps onto Kaedes's back as she made her way up the path, leading to the forest. "Uhh.are you sure that this is the safest way to be going!?" Shippo jumped around in panic atop the elder's head. "Calm down my child." Shippo stop jumping and stood on her shoulder calmly. "How can you stay calm and THAT is what we're headed for?" Shippo points to the large black aura that was beginning to widen and spread over the forest. Kaede said nothing and continued to walk.  
  
Sesshomaru eyes cringed a bit as the darkness fell over and engulfed the forest. Kouga couldn't help but ignore the fact that he was in danger as he watched in disgust as Inuyasha and Kikyou embraced eachother. "Inuyasha.we are all in grave danger here.soon, everyone in this forest is going to be sent into the future, I don't know if we will survive." Inuyasha and everyone else is stunned by what she said and looked around fearing the as the moment arises.  
  
Kaede stopped walking as she had also heard Kikyou's voice. "The future." Shippo jumps down from her back and quickly jumped through the dark wall over the forest. "No! You cannot enter!" Kaede efforts to stop him failed as she stopped just before reaching the forest.  
  
Miroku turns his head as he saw the trees surrounding everyone begin to dissolve and completely disappear. "We must escape this instant!" Sango jumped atop Kirara and waited for everyone else to join her. Miroku jumps on and was followed by Inuyasha and Kikyou. "Kirara! Lets go!" Sango yelled to her companion and she lets out a roar as she sprinted trying to escape the forest. The ground began to crumble and crack under them. "Ahhhh!" Miroku recognizes the voice of a small fox demon. "Shippo!..Shippo!?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Everyone turns around to see that he was holding on to Kirara's tail for his life. Miroku smirks back at him and looks forward again. Kouga and Sesshomaru bolt past the crew, seeming to be going at the same speed. Kikyou looks ahead still having a concerned look. "We won't make it."  
  
Suddenly, the black wall flickered and disappeared from around the now empty forest and stopped everyone and thing in it to a halt. Kaede took a step forward, seeing everyone a few feet in front of her, their expressions locked in one place. "Kikyou!" Kaede watched on in horror as they too flickered and disappeared without a trace. "NOOOO!" The elder woman falls to her knees and cries.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,......,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
All you hardcore Inu/Kag fans can go to hell..its not like I hate her, its just that I like Inu/Kik better. Oh.please continue to review.^^.  
  
,,,,,,,,,.......,,,,,,,,,,,, 


	6. Search

Last chapter.  
  
Suddenly, the black wall flickered and disappeared from around the now empty forest and stopped everyone and thing in it to a halt. Kaede took a step forward, seeing everyone a few feet in front of her, their expressions locked in one place. "Kikyou!" Kaede watched on in horror as they too flickered and disappeared without a trace. "NOOOO!" The elder woman falls to her knees and cries.  
  
Continuing chapter.  
  
A few of the brave male villagers walk along the path after seeing that the blackness that they feared had disappeared.  
  
"L-lady Kaede!"  
  
The villagers rush to her aid when they saw her sulking at the former entrance to the forest.  
  
"Lady Kaede.we must return to the village, this place may still pose a threat to us." The villagers help her to her feet and guide her down the path and back into the village.  
  
Inuyasha opens his eyes to find himself falling from the sky and he quickly lands to his feet. He looks up and around to find himself outside of Kagome's home. He looks to her house and feels a small pain inside himself. "She's gone now.there is only Kikyou." Inuyasha forces his feelings aside and makes his way toward the well. As Inuyasha walks he hears the yell of his ally above him and holds his arm out. "Shippo." Shippo falls down and Inuyasha grasps him by the collar and continued to walk. Shippo still had his eyes closed and was flailing around, punching and kicking. "Would you stop that!" Shippo stops and opens his eyes and looks up at the hanyou. "Inuyasha! Were alive!" Shippo instantly jumps up and hugs him by the neck. "Yeah, were alive, great." Inuyasha opens the shrine doors and peers down the stairs and sees that the well had completely disappeared and there was only broken wood on a flat surface. "I-Its gone." Shippo jumps down and began to hop up and down on the surface. "What was here Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glares down at the empty space and sneered. " C'mon Shippo." Inuyasha began to make his way out. "H-Hey! Inuyasha! Wait up!" Shippo trips and falls over a wooden piece and bolts up the stairs after him.  
  
Shippo jumps up and onto the half-demon's shoulder and looked forward as they headed up a street. "Inuyasha? Where are we headed?" Inuyasha looked forward tuning out his question for a few seconds as he was in deep thought of Kikyou. "We're goin' to find Kouga.I can sense that he's not too far from here." Inuyasha glared over to the people who were staring at the two strangely as he walked the street. Inuyasha angrily stops and looked at a person who seemed to be glaring at them. "WHAT!?" Inuyasha snaps at him and he jumps and continued to walk and the other people around took his lead and decided to ignore to what seemed to be strange to have silver hair and a kimono. "Inuyasha! I can see him!" Shippo jumps up and stands on his shoulder as he franticly pointed in the direction of the wolf demon. Inuyasha looks up and sees the demon surrounded by a crowd of people.  
  
Kouga angrily sneered at the people as they grasp at his clothing. "Ohh..such nice fabric.Can you tell me were have you bought it?" Kouga angrily pulls his arm from him and reached back to kill him by thrusting the human in his neck only to be stopped by Inuyasha's hand. "What were you planning to do?" Kouga was surprised at the fact that the he was stopped and angrily glares back at Inuyasha. "I was planning to kill him! Now let my arm go hanyou!" Inuyasha held onto his wrist tightly as he attempted to swing at the afraid and confused person before him. " Just let it go.its not worth it." Kouga sneered and let go of the situation. "So, What the hell do we suppose we do now?" Kouga looked about his surroundings, as everything was new to him. "I fear what my life will be like having to live in this time." Kouga looks over and sees a woman walk past him with her clothes ripped and a pink Mohawk. " Maybe in more ways than I thought."  
  
Inuyasha sees a small forest in the distance and begins to make his way in its direction followed by Kouga and the small fox demon clinging to his shoulder. "What the hell do we do!? I asked you this before!" Inuyasha continued to walk and snaps back at him. "Well, What do you want me to do about it!?" Kouga sighs and continues to follow the demon. "I.I don't know, this place is all freakin' me out and you know more about it than I do." A smirk grew across Inuyasha face. "Tch.so you lean on my shoulder, right?" Kouga sneers back at the hanyou. "You wish.but, I'm still afraid of what the future holds, were not meant to live in this ere Inuyasha." The three reach the forest and hide themselves from other people. Shippo anxiously blurts out after jumping down from Inuyasha shoulder. "When do we get to see Kikyou?" The two just stood in there place not uttering a word and seemed to have been frozen by something inside them.. Inuyasha breaks the silence by forcefully sighing aloud and sits then leans back against the tree. "I know that Kikyou is alright.that's something you don't have to worry about pipsqueak." He sits back and wonders to himself if he can believe what he just said. A burning question resided within Kouga as he lay in the grass next to the tree which Inuyasha were sitting against and a small flare of anger came up as he glared over to Inuyasha who were half asleep. "What did you let happen to Kagome hanyou!?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes suddenly jolt open and he has flashbacks of the situation at which Naraku had slain her in an instant. "I..I don't want to talk about it right now." He re-closes his eyes and forced himself to relax. Kouga, not letting him ignore him, jumps to his feet and grabs the hanyou by his collar, lifting him and thrusting his back against the tree. The loud crash awoke Shippo who were sleeping next to him. "Tell me Inuyasha!" Kouga glared into his eyes with gritted teeth as he hoisted him up against the tree. "She's gone! There's no bringing her back Kouga! Alright!? Naraku killed her!!" Inuyasha's yelling and emotion only angered him more and his grips tightens on his collar's threads. "How could you!? You let her die as easily as that!? Your pathetic!!" Shippo jumps up and turns himself into a pillow and lands in front of the two's faces. "C'mon now, lets all get some rest its late." Inuyasha swats Shippo out of the way and pushes Kouga back. "There's no use being angry over this now! What can we do!?" Kouga turns his head and looks down after sighing. "So just shut up and relax!"  
  
Everyone calms themselves and finally get to sleep after settling down. from the grueling situation.  
  
Shippo yawns and jumps down onto Inuyasha's chest. "Wakey wakey .the early bird catches the worm Inuyasha." Shippo smiles as he pounces on his chest. Inuyasha wakes and looks up at the small fox demon pouncing on him. "Any ever tell you that the early bird gets slain by the hanyou if he don't leave him alone!?" Shippo laughs and jumps off and onto the ground next to him and bites on his ears. "Your mean." Inuyasha sneers at sits up "Okay.First things first.Kikyou and the others. I can smell Miroku's scent not too far from here.." Shippo expression turns indifferent thinking of the monk. "There's no telling what he's done since he got here." Inuyasha stands to his feet and stretches. "Yeah.we'll have to go and get him.wait. "Inuyasha begins to looks around in hopes of seeing Kouga nearby. "Where'd he-."  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha, I ain't leavin'." 'At least not yet anyway' Kouga's voice is heard above him as he jumps down from the tree from where he had slept. Inuyasha watches as he lands in front of Shippo and him. "Tch.yeah whatever.the sooner we leave, the sooner we can find Kikyou and the others." Shippo quickly jumps up ad onto Kouga's shoulder as the two quickly began to dash out of the forest and toward Miroku's direction.  
  
"E-excuse me.oh! Excuse me madam!" Miroku continuosly tries to ask passing by woman to be the bearer of his child. "This is hopeless." Sango suddenly thwaps him over the head with her boomerang. "You know.its pointless to ask now that Naraku is gone now." Sango's eyebrows twitch in aggravation before she looks up and sees Inuyasha nearing them. "Ah! Inuyasha!" Miroku stands back up and rubs the knot on his head and smiles toward Inuyasha and the others nearing them.  
  
Inuyasha reaches Miroku and Sango and smirks, holding back most of his joy for seeing his allies alive and well. "Okay.we don't have time for talk I can smell the scent of Sesshomaru from here and his rate for sympathy is not very high." Miroku expression becomes a bit more serious thinking of everyones situation. "So.he has made it to the time also.." Shippo quickly jumps onto to Sango and hugs her"Sanngoo." Shippo smiles and hops onto the tip of her bommerang and points to Inuyasha. :" Inuyasha was being mean again.." His facial expression changes from Shippos sudden outbreak, then he holds a fist out toward the small fox. Miroku laughs then sees someone standing independantly a small distance behind them. "Please tell me he's followed you here on his will Inuyasha." Miroku hoists up his staff and directs it toward Kouga. He angrily runs over and shouts at Miroku. "Whats that supposed to mean you sorry excuse for a monk!?" Inuyasha smirks and shoves the two apart. "Don't worry.he's an ally.or at least I hope so now." Kouga backs away from Miroku as he stares him in the eye. Shippo sighs then Sango rolls her eyes at the three. "Boys." A sudden explosion is heard in the distance behind them and everyone in the area turns to see the happenings. Inuyasha sneers at readys himself to dash off in the direction. 'Sesshomaruuu!" He sprints of toward the explosion behind a few houses and builings in the distance. Kouga follows after and sooned chased after by Miroku. Sango began to yell the name of a certain companion but realizes something. "Kirara.." 


End file.
